


Talk To Me

by superkarasdanvers



Series: Supercorp Oneshots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp, supercorp fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkarasdanvers/pseuds/superkarasdanvers
Summary: This is a oneshot written from a prompt I got on Tumblr!Would you ever do a prompt about Lena coming out to Kara and the feelings bound up in that?orThe one where Kara is so proud of Lena.





	Talk To Me

Lena has never been one to open up to people. She had been taught that from the moment she became a Luthor. To let people in was weakness and while she didn’t agree with much of her family’s ways, that was always something she stuck by.

Her best friend, Kara, on the other hand was practically an open book. Whenever something was wrong in Kara’s life it was written all over her face. Lena could tell the moment she walked through the door and was instantly ready to listen or kick someone’s ass, depending on the situation.

One of the things Lena loves about Kara, though, was her ability to stay positive and reassuring despite whatever situation was affecting her. She always had some sort of explanation for why someone was treating her a certain way with a “Maybe they had a bad day.” Or “Maybe they didn’t get enough sleep.” She always saw the world as a half full cup and thought everyone was capable of kindness. Lena only wished she could be so naive.

So, even though Lena had been having an inner conflict for months, possibly even years, she hadn’t opened up to anyone about it. She had sort of accepted it herself, but hadn’t said the words out loud. She knew what she liked but she didn’t act on it for fear of what it would mean for her reputation given her knowledge of the human ability to judge without knowing.

She hadn’t really planned on coming out to anybody, anytime soon. Most certainly not Kara given that not only was she her best friend, but Lena also had a huge crush on the girl. She didn’t want to come out and have Kara think of her as some sort of predatory person or something.

But, when Kara waltzed into her office after hours one evening, while Lena was working late, with a bag of donuts and a huge smile she couldn’t resist her. “Kara, what on earth are you doing here?” She asked, surprised.

Kara just shrugged as if this type of late night meeting was the norm for the two of them. “I was flying by and saw the light on.” She supplied, setting down the donuts and shedding her coat.

“Flying by?” Lena questioned with a cocked eyebrow. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t suspected her best friend was secretly a well known public alien figure. She knew because of the way they both believed in her. Kara and Supergirl were the only two people in National City who trusted Lena without a doubt. Plus, the glasses shouldn’t really fool anyone. She figured it was something Kara would tell her on her own time, of course she would be a hypocrite to judge her for keeping a secret, but she still loved to tease and watch the girl fluster.

“In my car,” Kara corrected, clearing her throat and not making eye contact. “Flying by in my car. I was driving way over the speed limit.” Her eyes grew wide as if to emphasize just how quick she was going.

Lena giggled and bowed her head. Kara was something else. She stood from where she had been, behind her desk, for the past several hours without break. She had to stretch a bit due to the cramped up muscles and she caught Kara eyeing her motions. “Well, you must have been in a hurry to get somewhere, why did you stop here?”

Kara shook her head, “In a hurry for a night in alone, maybe.” She began pulling the donuts out of the bag, handing one over to Lena as she joined her at the couch. “I figured if you were still here then that means you haven’t left for dinner yet.”

“So you brought me donuts.” Lena deadpanned, “For dinner?” She smiles as she pulled a piece of the donut off.

“Donuts are good for every meal.” Kara stayed, matter of factually.

Lena wasn’t one to argue with that logic so she just continued eating, savoring in the sugary goodness.

Kara was the first to break their comfortable silence, “You seem quieter than normal.” She observed. “Is everything okay?”

Lena scoffed at the simplicity of the question compared to the complex answer. “Yeah, it has to be.” She shrugged.

Kara let her hand with the donut drop as she focused in on Lena, “You don’t have to be okay all the time.” Kara stated, searching for eye contact that Lena wouldn’t give her. “You can talk to me if you need to, I’m always here.”

Lena modded, picking at the donut. She didn’t realize just how many emotions she had been keeping inside until she felt tears start to prickle at the sentiment. She had never really had anyone willing to be there for her to just listen. Most of the time she felt like people didn’t care enough. “I know you are.” She croaked.

Kara’s eyes began to water at the sight of her best friend. Seeing Lena cry was a rarity in itself and Kara has only seen it twice before, and both times Lena was not sober. It was like that was the only time she would let her walls down, until now apparently.

Kara reaches forward and placed a hand on top of the one that was picking at the donut, halting its motions. “Please, talk to me, Lena.” She begged, finally causing green eyes to meet blue.

Lena almost broke at the sight of Kara teary eyed. She hadn’t meant to make this visit emotional or even about herself. She is sure that’s not why Kara came over. “I’m sorry.” She stated, reaching to swipe away a tear that had fallen, she wanted to compose herself in front of Kara.

“No,” Kara stayed, using her other hand to wipe away a different tear from Lena’s cheek. “You’re allowed to feel things. Here, with me, you’re not Lena Luthor, CEO of L Corp. Although she is pretty bad ass.” Kara grinned which elicited a small smile from Lena. “Here you are just Lena. My best friend.” Kara finished with a squeeze of the hand. “So please, tell me what’s wrong.”

Lena sighed and lick her lips, tasting the tears that had fallen that far. “I don’t want you to think differently of me.” She stated, quieter than she thinks she has ever spoken in her life. She bowed her head to look at their intertwined fingers.

Kara reaches forward and tipped Lena’s chin up to meet her eyes, “Nothing you can say will stop you from being my best friend.” She reassured.

Lena nodded. She knew Kara was telling the truth. She could do anything, even return home and follow in her brothers footsteps, and Kara wouldn’t stop believing that she was good. She would continue to have faith in her no matter what. That is what possessed her to squeak out the next words. “I don’t think I’m attracted to boys.”

Kara just nodded, allowing Lena the space to explain if she wanted, all the while squeezing Lena’s hand in reassurance.

“I think that I like girls, the way that I’m supposed to feel about boys.” Lena clarified, looking to Kara for any reaction at all.

Kara just smiled, tears still brimming in her eyes. “That’s amazing.” She breathed out.

Lena scrunched her eyebrows together, “It is?” She asked. Leave it to Kara to decide that something so controversial was amazing.

“I know how hard that was for you, Lena. I’ve seen the struggle my sister went through to say that out loud. I am so proud of you. It’s amazing that you can admit you feel that way.” She explained.

Lena’s lips turned up in a smile. She was not really that surprised that this was the kind of reaction she was pulling from Kara. She seemed so genuinely happy that Lena told her such a secret. “Can I tell you something?” Kara asked, catching Lena’s attention.

Lena didn’t know what to expect from that. Was Kara finally going to tell her she was Supergirl this whole time? “Yeah, of course.” She was the one squeezing Kara’s hand this time.

“I’m bisexual.” She stated, much prouder than Lena had been. “Kind of have been since I could remember, I guess I just didn’t realize it was something you had to tell people.”

Lena just laughed because of course she didn’t know that. Lena knew the Kryptonian ways were different than theirs. They probably didn’t even have terms for such a thing, they probably didn’t need them. “You amaze me.” Lena said endearingly.

Kara smiles and pulled Lena into a hug, donuts forgotten on the coffee table. “You amaze me, Lena.” Kara said, hugging her tighter and longer than anyone ever had before.

Lena took in everything that was Kara. If anything this conversation pulled them closer and if Kara’s confession did anything, it gave her hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed, come send me a prompt of your own!
> 
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com
> 
> P.S. Who caught the Glee quote? ;)


End file.
